Harry Potter and the Truth of his Abnormality
by PhoenixPadfoot89
Summary: Used to have different title. Not one of my better stories. Harry, as a 6 year old, almost gets a chance to know what he truly is.


Harry Potter and the Truth of his Abnormality 

Harry James Potter, of number 4 privet drive, was perfectly abnormal, thank you very much. He had weird abilities, was not liked by anyone, and had no parents. Harry had no friends because Dudley and his gang would always make sure of that. Their favorite sport was Harry Pounding.

But, Harry was used to being ignored. He got it all of the time from his aunt and uncle. They loved Dudley, and hated Harry, but Harry could never figure out why.

" Get up, Boy! We're going out in five minutes!" Harry's Uncle Vernon shouted.

" Alright. I'm up." Harry opened his cupboard, and went to the kitchen. His aunt told him to cook Dudley's breakfast. 

" Mum, where are we going today?"

" Remember when we told you we were going to Six Flags? Well, we never forget our promices!"

Dudley cheered. Harry sighed. They a_lways_ forgot _his_ promices_._

" Am I going?" Harry asked, although he almost knew the answer. He expected them to scowl at him, and then say "Of course not! You'd ruin everything!", but this was not the case.

" Yes. No one can take you, so hurry up and get in the car." Harry couldn't believe his luck. This would be his first amusement park.

When they arrived, Dudley wanted to go on all of the roller coasters, so they went on the wildest rides. Harry knew that Dudley just wanted Harry to get sick, and he probably would, so Harry started to complain that he was hungry.

" We don't care if you're hungry or not. We don't listen to anyone's complaints and whines!" Just then, Dudley cried that he was hungry. " Oh, Duddy-kins, we'll get you some food. Don't worry." Dudley snickered at Harry.

As his aunt and uncle bought Dudley some ice cream, Harry went to sit on a bench. He noticed all of the scurrying people. There were some people who were rushing to a ride or a show, and some people who were just going slowly, enjoying their stay at the park. Then, Harry noticed a large family of red heads. The parents were wearing cloaks. There were two adults, three teenagers, a pair of identical twins, and a boy and girl about the same age as he. The mother was talking.

" These muggles are thinking of the weirdest things! Imagine, railercoasters!"

" It's _roller_-coasters, Molly."

" Arthur, I'm going to get the kids some popcorn. You don't look too good after that last… _roller_ coaster… sit down and rest a bit." The father sat down next to Harry on the bench.

" Beautiful place, isn't it?" Arthur said to him.

" Yea," said Harry. " Have you ever been here?"

" No. I live…er…far away."

" This is my first time too. My aunt and uncle are mean. They never take me anywhere."

" What about your parents?"

" They're dead. They died when I was one. The only thing I have left is this sc-"

"… Arthur! Do you want butter?" Molly inturrepted.

" No. Go on. What's your name?" Arthur said kindly.

" Harry. Harry Potter."

Arthur stared at Harry for a minute. His face had turned white, and then his eyes dashed up to his forehead. He then bowed to Harry " My god! Mr. Potter! I never thought I'd be meeting you!"

" Er… what do you mean?"

" You don't know? How mean are the Dursleys?" He and Harry shot a glance toward them, and saw Dudley kicking his parents for getting him the wrong flavor.

" Very. How do you know who I am? And who my relatives are?"

" Harry. There is something you must know. You are a wiz…" At that moment, the Dursleys came back from getting ice cream.

" Boy, get over here!" Vernon called. He grabbed Harry by his ear, and yanked him forward. Then, he saw the man Harry was talking to. This man was very oddly dressed. He was wearing a cloak. Vernon's mind connected, and he ran away with Harry faster than you could saw Quidditch. (But why would you? It wasn't even a word)

Arthur sighed to himself. " They never told him. I can't believe they never told him. I must tell Dumbledore. Poor boy; no friends, no family, not even knowing he's famous…" Molly walked up with his children.

" You'll never guess who I met… never mind… you wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

And Arthur walked to the entrance of the park, thinking of how cool it would have been to be the first to tell Harry what he was, how this must have been a once-in-a-lifetime-chance to meet Harry Potter, and how the Boy-Who-Lived should not have to live with scum like the Dursleys. 

Little did Arthur Weasley know that in 6 years, his youngest son 's best friend would be Harry, his only daughter would have a major crush on the Boy-Who-Lived, and Harry would spend a week of the summer at their house. And two years after that, Voldemort would rise again, off of Harry's blood, and Cedric Diggory would be dead. But Arthur Weasley was not a Seer, so he could not know this. He was just a poor, but kind wizard.


End file.
